El final que Yuki nunca nos contó
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Qué paso en los siete años que siguieron a aquella brillante mañana tras la noche que lo cambio todo? Un nuevo final para la pelicula o uno sacado entre lineas. Dedicado a mi mejor amiga a la que le encanta esta peli tanto como a mi y a la que se echa de menos :,3


**¡Hola! ^^**

**Hay una razón para escribir esto: Me enamoré de la historia. Hacía bastante que una película anime no me emocionaba tanto. Y eso que he visto bastantes. Sin embargo el final, aunque hermoso, no me convenció del todo. Así que escribí esto en su lugar. No voy a cambiar el final, solo a alargarlo.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, a la cual también le encantó esta película. Ella sabe bien que hablo de ella XD Espero que te guste mejor amiga :3**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado :3**

* * *

_**El final que Yuki no nos contó (final alternativo para Wolf Children - Los Niños Lobo)**_

_Mi madre aseguró que aquella mañana que siguió a la noche que cambió la vida tal y como los tres la conocíamos todo brillaba más. Los rayos de luz de sol nunca hicieron tan bien el trabajo de dar luz al mundo a sus ojos. Incluso la más mínima telaraña llamaba la atención._

_O eso me dijo ella. _

_Solo a mi y a Shouhei nos contó la verdad sobre Ame. A vosotros os mintió diciendo que el pobre murió por estar jugando en el bosque con la tormenta eléctrica. No me costó mucho fingir tristeza por la falsa muerte de mi hermano, ya que en verdad me entristecí_

_—y no me entraba en la cabeza— que mi hermanito se hubiera hecho adulto tan pronto y que hubiera decidido pasar el resto de su vida como lobo en las montañas. Puede que me sintiera abandonada, pero el tiempo me ayudó a aceptar la decisión de Ame. Después de todo era su vida, no la mía._

_Un año después de eso mi madre insistió en que debía mudarme a la ciudad para cursar la secundaria. Yo me negué cientos de veces asegurándole que dos horas desde casa a al instituto no eran nada para una licantropa fuerte como yo. No sirvió. Le dije que aun no tenía bien controlados mis poderes y que podría hacer daño a cualquiera tal y como me pasó con Shouhei. No me creyó._

_La familia —o, más bien, la nueva familia— de Shouhei fueron muy amables en aceptarme en su hogar durante ese tiempo. Tal vez lo fueron demasiado. Las primeras noches de verdad llegué a temer que la madre de Shouhei trataría de matarme por rasurarle la oreja a su hijo. Pero no fue así. Y aunque Shouhei y su medio hermano me hacían compañía siempre extrañe los aullidos nocturnos de Ame dedicados para mi y nuestra madre, en los que nos deseaba buenas noches en la distancia. Me preguntaba si él extrañaría los míos en respuesta._

_Sí, ahora ya sabéis quien era el dichoso animal que hacía ruido en las noches. Mea culpa._

_Shouhei no llegó a cumplir su promesa de escaparse de casa para ser boxeador profesional. Yo estaba ahí para detenerle. Pero cuando acabamos los estudios y cumplimos la mayoría de edad nadie pudo impedírselo. Ja ja, menuda risa cuando por televisión le preguntaron que de donde había sacado tanta fuerza y él respondió que una mujer lobo le había ayudado a entrenarse. Su nombre de boxeador es "Oreja de Lobo". Un recuerdo del percance que nos llevó a ser amigos. __Por supuesto todos lo tomaron a broma. Pero yo agradezco el gesto. _

_No le acompañe en su viaje hacía la madurez debido a que le dejé bien en claro que aunque él era un "lobo solitario" yo era todo lo contrario. Necesitaba compañía. La de mi gente, vosotros, y la de Ame. Sobretodo la de Ame._

_Gane el dinero que necesitaba para independizarme en un trabajo cualquiera que en cuanto obtuviera lo que quería no pensaba mantener._

_Compré ropa de campo, mucha ropa de campo, y un coche pensado para caminos de tierra. Con eso me despedí sin dar explicaciones a mis jefes y volví a casa._

_Cuando ya estaba dentro de las tierras aulló un lobo. Ame, mi pequeño hermanito. Ahora se le escucha tan adulto. Y eso que es más joven que yo. "Sabía que volverías" entendí. Fue la mejor de las llegadas._

_Quería daros una sorpresa. En verdad no esperaba que absolutamente todos llevarais siete años esperando mi regreso. La sorprendida fui yo, sin duda. Yo y también mi madre, que se echó a llorar de pura felicidad en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta._

_El resto de la historia ya la conocéis._

Yuki terminó de contar su relato con un poco de miedo. Esos eran los adultos que siempre habían estado a su lado en la infancia. Los mismos adultos que formaban su hogar. Ocultarles a ellos que era una licantropa y mentirles diciendo que Ame estaba muerto era como cometer el mayor de los pecados. Y había pecado desde que se habían mudado al campo cuando era pequeña. Aunque lo intentaba no había sabido ocultarlo bien, y ahora, que su madre ya no estaba no tenía un porque para ocultarlo.

Todos miraban shokeados a la joven de diecinueve, casi veinte, en la que Yuki se había convertido. Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Estáis... estáis asustados? —preguntó, sus orejas de lobo salieron lentamente a la luz del día, respondiendo a la pregunta de si era una broma que se formaba en la mente de todos.

Un lobo de pelaje azul y ojos rojos apareció en escena. El paso del tiempo se notaba en Ame, quien había duplicado su tamaño. Se tumbó al sol, al lado de Yuki que estaba sentada en el porche de la casa que fue el hogar de la familia de tres más pintoresca que hubiera vivido en el pueblo. Ahora solo pertenecía a Yuki por derecho familiar, pero su puerta siempre estaba abierta para ellos.

Los dos hermanos formaban juntos una hermosa imagen. Eran los últimos de su especie y parecía que hubieran nacido para no pasar separados mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los daba motivos para provocar terror o rechazo. Más bien parecían dos niños que esperaban conteniendo el aire a alguna represalia por su más reciente travesura.

No eran monstruos. Eran Ame y Yuki. Los pequeños ya no tan pequeños de Ame y Yuki.

— No —el más anciano que había superado bastante bien los cien años mostró una vez más su carácter superior pero cariñoso—. Por supuesto que no tenemos miedo de unos lobatos, niña.

El resto le siguió sonriéndoles.

— Muchas gracias por esta hermosa historia, Yuki, hacéis amena la tarde a unos ancianos como nosotros —la esposa del hombre sonrió, sus ojos brillando. Miró al lobo maravillada— Ame, no sabes cuán feliz me hace saber que estás vivo, sano y fuerte.

Ame soltó un pequeño aullido en respuesta. Y debía ser algo bueno ya que sus ojos ya no eran rojos.

— ¿Debo suponer que eres tú el responsable de que los animales salvajes no se ceben con nuestro sembrando desde hace años? —preguntó otro. No era anciano, tendría unos cuarenta años.

Yuki miró a su hermano, el cual asintió.

— Gracias —agradecieron todos a la vez.

Y ambos hermanos supieron que no había aceptación mejor.

* * *

En el amparo de la noche, un lobo de pelaje azul y una loba de pelaje castaño jugaban juntos cuáles cachorros en un campo lleno de flores. Felices de volver a estar juntos, olvidando las peleas del pasado. Solo importaban los lazos de sangre.

A lo lejos, en una colina del campo, una humana y un licantropo observaban abrazados a sus retoños. Ellos también estaban felices, de nuevo juntos tras dieciocho largos y difíciles años de separación.

Hana había muerto tras hacer mucho esfuerzo en su trabajo de salvación de la naturaleza. Pensaba que moriría sola, pero siempre con una sonrisa, hasta que Yuki apareció por la perta y Ame, fiel a su instinto animal que le avisaba que las cosas no estaban bien con su progenitora, hizo excepción a su propia seguridad y bajó al pueblo. Hana murió feliz rodeada de sus cachorros. Su amada pareja la esperaba en el otro lado.

_Y esta es la historia de como mi madre se enamoró de un hombre lobo, y como ese amor paso a ser de mi hermano y mio. En cuanto a la gran pregunta... nunca fui capaz de contestarla. Opte por la decisión de mi padre y fui ambas cosas._

_Soy humana durante el día. El dinero que ganó con el trabajo que una vez perteneció a mi madre se lo envio a la familia de Shouhei. Se lo merecen por cuidarme tan bien._

_Por las noches soy loba. Mi hermano me enseñó a cazar, a encontrar el riachuelo más cercano etc, etc._

_Y, os voy a contar un secreto: Nunca había sido más feliz que con los míos._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
